


My Happiness Is With You

by Flyingheart



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luimelia - Freeform, Other, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: Set after the scene where Manolita apologises to Luisita and Amelia. Luisita and Amelia spend some time together alone at the hotel.





	My Happiness Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D I've recently come across this pairing and they are so unbelievably adorable together! I just had to write a little something for them.  
> 

Amelia pulled Luisita into a hug as soon as Manolita left the room. She felt Luisita breathe out shakily against her neck and she squeezed her tighter against her. They pulled back from the hug and Amelia wiped at Luisita’s tear-stained cheeks and smiled at her.

“Your mom didn’t look too happy to hear about Benigna,” she said playfully to lighten the mood and she was rewarded with a laugh from Luisita.

“No,” Luisita shook her head, "my mom will certainly give her an earful.”

“Better her than us, no?” Amelia laughed.

Luisita laughed too but it soon softened and she looked down, still feeling the heaviness of the moment.

Amelia caressed her cheek softly. "Are you okay?"

“Yeah, just..." she shook her head, smiling, "relieved, mostly."

Amelia nodded with a small smile but there was a lingering guilt that she felt for being the reason Luisita and her mother had argued. “I hate that you argued because of me.”

Luisita shook her head, she didn't want Amelia to feel guilty for this or to go back to saying the things she had to her about it being better for her if Amelia had stayed away from her. Luisita didn't regret what she had said to her mother, she was just sad that she had had to say it in the first place. She knew her mother thought that she was just protecting her but Luisita had had to tell that her way of going about it was wrong and misplaced.

“It wasn’t your fault," Luisita said strongly to Amelia. "I won’t tolerate anyone saying things like that to you. And my mother needed to hear it."

Amelia smiled sadly but her heart fluttered at Luisita's words. She didn’t want to be the reason for Luisita and her mother to argue but she loved how ferociously Luisita defended her, defended their love. No one had ever had the guts to do that for her. She loved how fiercley Luisita stood up for what she believed in. It’s one of the things that made Amelia fall for her so deeply.

She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Luisita’s, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. “Let’s not dwell on that any longer. She apologised. And she accepts us.” Amelia squeezed Luisita’s hands in hers and smiled reassuringly. "She just needed time."

Luisita’s eyes softened and she nodded. Amelia was right. She felt such a weight lifted off her heart after hearing her mother’s words. “You’re right.” She brought their interlaced hands up to her chest. “I knew that she would. She just wants me to be happy.”

“Hmm." Amelia smiled softly.

“And my happiness is with you.”

Amelia’s eyes crinkled and she tilted her head, before leaning forward to take Luisita’s lips in another sweet kiss. “And mine with you,” she whispered as she pulled back, resting her head against Luisita’s.

They stayed like that for a moment before Amelia broke the silence with a soft laugh.

“This week has been crazy, no?”

“Yeah,” Luisita laughed, thinking about everything that had happened the past few days. All of the highs and the lows. It had felt like a rolleroaster of emotions for Luisita. From finally sharing her first time with Amelia to telling her mother about them to all the tension between them since then. “I feel like we haven’t had a moment of peace since…since last Friday,” Luisita said looking down. They both knew what Luisita was referring to. And it was true, things had been bumpy ever since the lunch with Luisita’s family.  

“Maybe we can…” Amelia looked down at their hands, interlacing their fingers, “…try to find some time to spend together, just us. We haven’t really had some proper time to ourselves.”

Luisita’s lips quirked up softly. It was true. With everything going on with the house, and her parents being fired and Luisita not being able to go to the hotel so easily, they hadn’t been able to spend so much time together alone.  

“How about we try to get a day off this week?” Luisita suggested.

Amelia smiled and played with Luisita's hands in hers. “I was thinking more like tonight." She lifted her gaze up meet Luisita's. "Natalia will be out tonight, you could come to the hotel. We will have the room to ourselves…”

Luisita’s eyebrows raised at the suggestion. It had been even more of a problem for Luisita to go to the hotel ever since her parents had been fired but Amelia was suggesting it. And it seemed like the perfect place for them to be alone if Natalia wasn't going to be there.  In Amelia’s room- that had a bed.

Luisita felt her heart rate increase a little at the thought. They hadn’t been together since their first time and Luisita had been longing for the moment when she could be with her again.

Luisita pressed her lips together to fight her smile. “I would like that,” she said, looking back up to find Amelia smiling at her adoringly. And Luisita couldn’t resist kissing her beautiful smile.

Amelia brought her hands up to cup Luisita’s face, kissing her deeper in the safety of the office and Luisita kissed her back in kind. And after a moment, Amelia pulled back with a laugh, shaking her head. They were getting carried away.

“I have to finish sewing my dress.”

Luisita nodded, smiling. “Yeah- me too, I have to get back to the bar.”

They stood there smiling at each other and Luisita leaned in to kiss her a final time.

“Tonight then,” Amelia said softly, “my room.”

Luisita nodded, biting her lip. “I can’t wait,” she whispered, unable to resist kissing Amelia again, and Amelia grinned, watching as Luisita made her way out of the room.

 

 

It was just past eight o clock when Amelia heard the knock on her door and her heart skipped a beat at the sound.

She opened it to find a softly smiling Luisita. She took her by the hand and pulled her in, locking the door behind her.

“Did anybody see you come in?”

Luisita shook her head cutely. “Nope.” She glanced around the room quickly, noticing the two glasses of wine and some snacks on the table. “How long will Natalia be gone?”

Amelia smiled, walking up to Luisita and putting her hands around her waist. “Hopefully a couple of hours at least.” She placed a soft kiss against Luisita’s lips and pulled back. “Would you like some wine? Or anything to eat? I couldn’t find strawberries but I bought strawberry chocolates.”

Luisita grinned but shook her head. She pushed down the nerves that she was feeling and looked up at Amelia, pulling her closer back into her. “I just want you.”

Amelia’s stomach fluttered with warmth at Luisita’s forwardness. She could see the shyness still in her sweet smile and it made her fall for her all over again.

She raised an eyebrow and her eyes lowered to Luisita’s lips and Luisita leaned forward and kissed her.

Luisita brought her hands up into Amelia's curls, pulling her closer in by the neck.

She opened her mouth a little and tasted the sweetness of chocolate on Amelia’s tongue and her stomach fluttered and she smiled into the kiss. She tilted her head, deepening it, kissing her in the way she had been longing to all day.

And Amelia’s grip tightened around Luisita’s waist, over the layers of her clothing. Luisita was still wearing her coat and Amelia desperately wanted to get her out of it.

She pulled back slightly to undo the buttons and Luisita watched her as she did so, her breathing coming heavier.

Amelia pulled the coat down Luisita's arms and gently took her scarf off. She pushed Luisita’s hair behind her ear that fell across her face and she looked at her tenderly, taking a moment to just take her in. "You're so beautiful."

Luisita fought her blush and she held Amelia's gaze before it fell to Amelia's lips and Amelia bit her lip at the look in Luisita’s eyes.

Luisita took Amelia’s lips into hers again, and brought her hand around Amelia’s waist, pulling her closer into her, wanting to feel her body against hers.

They stood there kissing deeply for a few moments and Amelia's hands trailed down Luisita's body, desperate to touch her skin. She smoothed her hands around Luisita's body, managing to unzip her dress and Luisita did the same with Amelia's blouse, hastily ridding her of it in her want.

Luisita pushed them back towards the bed as they kissed and they both laughed together as Luisita lowered Amelia down onto the bed.

Luisita looked down at Amelia for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight below her and Amelia's eyes fluttered at the want in Luisita's gaze.

She licked her lips and pulled Luisita down into a kiss, bringing her hands around Luisita to pull her closer into her and they both gasped at the contact of their bodies.

Their lips found each others again and they kissed over and over until everything around them faded away and the only thing that existed was each other.

 

 

Afterwards, they lay together under the covers, Luisita’s head resting against Amelia’s shoulder, basking in the feeling of being together again.

"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked softly, playing with the hair at Luisita's shoulder. 

Luisita smiled and looked up into Amelia's eyes softly for a moment. This time had been different to the first. They had both been less nervous and it had ignited in them a confidence to let themselves just feel. Luisita still couldn’t believe the passion with which she had let go. The feeling of being with Amelia was indescribable. But Luisita was certain she could fill a thousand journals simply trying.

"Amazing," she said simply, shyly, bringing her hand up to caress over Amelia's collar bones. "You're amazing."

Amelia smiled tenderly and kissed her again.

"And you?" Luisita asked softly once they pulled back.

Amelia smiled, letting her gaze run lazily over Luisita's pretty features. She had never felt like this with anyone before. No one made her feel as much as Luisita did. Sweet, passionate Luisita who was always surprising her.

"Perfect," she whispered softly, trying to convey with her eyes all that she couldn't fit into words and Luisita blushed at the intense look.

She lay her head back down against Amelia's shoulder again and she closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply in contentment.

As they lay together in the softness of Amelia’s bed, Luisita thoughts drifted to how she wished she could just fall asleep next to Amelia like this, wrapped in her arms. And then wake up next to her. To see her face first thing in the morning, her sleepy eyes and her beautiful smile. To kiss her good morning. But she knew that they couldn’t have all these things and it broke her heart.

Amelia looked down and she noticed the expression on Luisita’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Luisita shook her head softly, “Nothing.” She didn’t want to dampen their beautiful moment with sad things again. Not after what they had just shared.

But she didn’t even have to voice her thoughts because it was like Amelia could read her mind.

Amelia shifted a little so that her head was resting in her hand and she was gazing down at Luisita lovingly. She pressed a kiss to Luisita’s lips and then sifted her fingers through Luisita’s ruffled, soft hair and looked down at her softly. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Luisita blinked softly up at her and Amelia saw the sadness in her eyes.

Amelia brought her fingers up to caress Luisita's cheek and she held her gaze. “We may not be able to right now but I promise you that one day we will have this.” At least this, Amelia thought. They may have to sneak around right now and they may have to fight against society for the rest of their lives but they could have this together. In the privacy of their own home one day. _Their_ home, Amelia smiled at the thought. 

Luisita nodded at her, clinging to the earnestness of Amelia's promise. Her heart ached for the day when they could have that.

Luisita looked at her watch and her heart sank. “It’s getting late.” It was almost ten o clock and she knew that Natalia could be coming back at any moment. 

Amelia nodded softly but she pulled Luisita closer into her. “Just a few moments more.”

Luisita smiled and snuggled into her, breathing her in, enjoying the last few moments with Amelia like this. She didn't know when next they would get the opportunity to be with each other so freely. She knew as soon as she walked out of the door, she would get hit with the reality of things again but for now she was just  content to be in Amelia’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I can't wait to see how this beautiful relationship develops :D


End file.
